This invention relates to a toy, and more particularly to a toy including a cap-firing mechanism.
Cap-firing mechanisms have long been known and are commonly in use in toys of various types. Cap-firing mechanisms are commonly found in toy pistols, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 542,212, 1,398,277 and 2,758,585 show examples of toy pistols including cap-firing mechanisms. U.S. Pat. Nos. 372,990 and 764,023 describe figures of animals which include cap-firing mechanisms. U.S. Pat. Nos. 476,895, 2,167,042, 4,182,070 and 4,536 toy figures wherein a cap-firing mechanism is included in an arm or in the torso of the figure. Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,978,611, 3,986,295, 4,003,158, 4,569,666 and 4,583,958 describe toys including mechanisms (other than cap mechanisms) for making noise and/or for firing projectiles of some nature.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved cap-firing mechanism for installation in, for example, a toy figure, which has an improved advance mechanism and has a rapid firing arrangement.